Ship Meme!
by Glaceon1362
Summary: Take 10 shippings, put them in situations together...yea you get the idea. RANDOMNESS AHEAD! T for safety


**Because I was told to (Reregnil)  
For the sake of no DT spoilers, this is Pokémon only. (will redo with DT later)**

**Name ten of your favorite shippings in no order. Do not go ahead until you finish. Characters can be repeated in the shipping, and some can be your unique shipping (but must not contain any OCs). DAMMIT NO OCS WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**1. Sequelshipping**

**2. Mangaquestshipping**

**3. Confictingshipping (NOT Oldrival)**

**4. Commonershipping**

**5. Ferriswheelshipping**

**6. Specialshipping**

**7. Soulsilvershipping**

**8. Franticshipping**

**9. Dualrivalshipping**

**10. Wishfulshipping(I needed to fill this slot. Sue me. This is their game persona)**

**LEZ DO THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

* * *

**1. Both 4(Commoner) and 9(Dualrival) are at a food fight. Who would win?**

"HA! EAT CAKE!" Bianca screamed, chucking a vanilla cake towards the opposing side.  
"Diamond!" Platinum ordered, and like a Pokémon, (or dog, whatever) Dia sprung into action. He caught the cake in his mouth and swallowed it whole.  
"NOW EAT _THIS_!" Dia called, somehow managing to swallow that cake, and now chucking fruit at Cheren and Bianca.  
"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Cheren screamed, and all fire stopped.  
"Uh, Diamond…..the cake was a lie…..it's…."  
Before he could finish, Dia had already entered the nearest bathroom. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he screamed.

**2. 5(Ferrishwheel), 6(Special), and 3(Conflicting) are all on a date. ((OHMYGOD OTPS EVERYWHERE))**

"….so he ran out, screaming like a little girl!" Leaf finished her humiliating story of Green's…._accident. _Red, Yellow, and White all burst out laughing.  
"I don't get it…." N sighed.  
Meanwhile Green was utterly embarrassed. "Why do I put up with you…." He hissed at his girlfriend.

"Because if it wasn't for her setting this up, you wouldn't hear about Red's first day of school, where he-" Yellow was interrupted.  
"NO! Did my mom show you those?" Red groaned, while Green started laughing. "Nonono, elaborate!"  
Red screamed in frustration as Yellow recalled the family video shown to her….  
….where Red went to school in his nighties, a.k.a Pikachu footies...  
…and wet himself.

**3. 7(Soulsilver) is in a dire situation. Would 1(Sequel) help them?**

"Gimme all your Pokémon, girlie!" an angry Team Plasma grunt shouted.  
Kotone whimpered. "Never!"  
The grunt scowled, pushing her onto the ground, kicking her side. Silver was unconscious and unable to help, after the grunt tasered him.  
"PLASMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A distinctive voice screamed as a Quilfish-haired boy tackled the grunt.  
"Hugh!" Mei dashed over, helping Kotone up. "Are you alright?"  
Kotone sighed and nodded. "Thank you so much…"  
"Ah, it's nothing." Hugh grinned, the now mysteriously half-dead grunt lying on the ground by him.  
Kotone poked at Silver's cheeks. "Silv?...Silver?"  
"We should get him to the hospital…" Mei muttered, calling out her Sammurott to carry the redhead.  
Kotone smiled again. "Thank you…."  
Her smile faded when she saw Hugh was repeatedly kicking the grunt's face.

**4. Write 2(Mangaquest) in an awkward situation. ((EASY))**

Crys let out a soft sigh, her breath visible in the December air. Gold had convinced her to take a break from work and ice-skate with him.  
The only problem was he couldn't skate.  
So here she was, watching as Gold stumbled across the frozen lake.  
"Gold, if you don't need me, I'm gonna go home." She called.  
Gold stopped. "No you're not!" he zipped over, tumbling a bit. "You need to-WOAH!"  
Gold lost his balance just as he got to Crystal, and knocked her over.  
The two fell onto the ice, their lips accidentally smooshed together.  
With Gold straddling her.  
Crys broke apart, her face gleaming red. "A-ah! Gold! G-get off!" she stuttered.  
Said boy started to struggle. "My legs….they're stuck."  
"So…w-we're stuck!?" Crys began to panic. Ohshitshitshitshitshit-  
"Kidding!" Gold got up. But before he let Crystal be, he whispered into her ear,  
"We should do that more often."

**5. Oh no, 8(Frantic) is now arguing and disagreeing. How will they solve it?**

"I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about!" Ruby yelled.  
"You do so!" Sapphire yelled back.  
The two were having another 'does-Ruby-remember' debate, while Emerald was recording. After teaching Sapphire a certain trick, he was positive Sapphire would get her answer.

"Do not!" (Ruby)  
"Do to!" (Sapph)  
"Do not!" (Ruby)  
"Do to!" (Sapph)  
"Do not!" (Ruby)  
"Do not!" "Sapph)  
"Do to!" (Ruby)

Ruby realized what he said, and Sapphire let out a cheer while Ruby screamed in anger.  
'Success!' Emerald thought giddily.

**6. Make one member from each 5(Ferrishwheel) and 10(Wishful) make out. How would the other member react?**

"Iris?" Cilan searched the Opelucid gym for his girlfriend, noticing White looking around. "Oh, White! Why are you here?"  
White scowled. "N came here to ask Iris about something, but I can't find him."  
"I can't find Iris either…" Cilan frowned.  
The two nodded silently, before going further into the gym together.

As they approached Iris's room, there was a soft moan that came from said door.  
The two trainers looked at each other, before White pulled the door open.  
And nearly screamed.  
Iris was kissing N on the cheek.  
And N was hugging her.  
"N!?" White gasped, while Cilan simply cried "I-iris!"  
The two jumped, before turning to their boy/girl-friends.  
"I…wha…..IRIS!" White lunged for the dragon master, before the purple haired girl screamed "Stop!"  
Iris sighed. "N just got hit on the face, he was in pain, so I kissed it to make him feel better!" she protested.  
White scowled. "Yuh-huh…."

**7. 4(Commoner) is on a vacation, and 6(Special) had to stop them. How are they going to do so?**

Red groaned as Diamond and Platina passed by. He had been instructed by Platina's father to make sure nothing happened, and he was allowed to bring Yellow….  
…but _man _was it awkward.  
"They're not going to do anything." Yellow decided, and pulled Red away. "So we're going to the beach! I've got a new bathing suit and everything!"  
Red blushed. Maybe nothing would happen with their juniors….  
…but that didn't mean the same for him and his girlfriend.

**8. Why is 7(Soulsilver) afraid of 3(Conflicting)?**

"If you don't defeat me, you can't enter Mount Silver…" Green unleashed his team, while Leaf did the same. The result was 12 Pokémon at least level 60.  
Kotone glanced at Silver and gulped. This would not be easy….

**9. 10(Wishful) is having a baby. How would 1(Sequel) and 9(Dualrival) react?**

"Hey…." Iris twirled her long hair nervously. She called up some of her long time  
friends: Cheren, Bianca, Mei, and Hugh to tell them (and Cilan) something important.  
"So….why'd you call us?" Bianca chirped.  
Iris shifted uneasily. "To tell you guys…I'm…pregnant."  
Everyone's reactions were different.  
Bianca started squealing and declaring that she'd help, Mei simply congratulated her, Cheren just nodded, Hugh was shocked, and Cilan…..well, he fainted.  
But no one was surprised.

**10. One of 6(Special) is very sick/injured. Write about their reactions. ((Going with sick))**

At first, everything seemed peaceful.  
That was, until Yellow got out of bed.  
"ACHOO!"  
Yellow blew into her tissue, moaning out of unhappiness. "Why today…." Yellow sighed, staring out longingly at the sun-light forest from her window.  
"Yellow dear…." Red called gently, entering with a bowl of soup. "Here."  
Yellow smiled weakly. It sucked that she couldn't use her powers on herself, but at least she had Red.

**11. 2(Mangaquest) was making out. 10(Wishful) walked in.**

"Mmm…..Gold…." Crys moaned weakly as her boyfriend roughly kissed her. "Don't stop baby…."  
Gold smirked with pleasure, but before he could do anything….  
"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU _DOING HERE_!?"  
A very flustered Cilan had come into his restaurant's storage room for carrots, not lovers.  
Crys and Gold flushed a bright red. "Oops?" Gold chuckled.

**12. 8(Frantic) is extremely pissed at 3(Conflicting).**

Green smirked evilly at Sapphire, who was too short to grab the badge Green was holding above her head. Sapphire growled. "Give me the badge, asshole! I won it fair and square!"  
Green laughed. "Let me think about that…..nah." He tossed the badge over to the bleachers, where Ruby was trying to grab the hairbrush Leaf had dropped under said bleachers. With a _clank_, the badge fell on the seat above Ruby's.  
"GIMME THA BADGE!" Sapphire shrieked, diving at it.  
But she accidentally knocked Ruby over and he fell into the cracks between the bleachers, where he was now stuck.  
"GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

**13. 7(Soulsilver), 8(Frantic), and 2(Mangaquest) are playing the King game.**

"So…the King game!" Gold cheered, and Kotone cheered with him.  
"How do you play?" Crys frowned, slightly suspicious.  
"Well, we have numbers in a hat, one says King instead though. Whoever gets King can make the others do whatever he/she wants!"  
Sapph cheered in enthusiasm, while Silver groaned. "Oh boy…."  
Kotone held out the hat. "Everyone pick a piece of paper!"  
Each member of the group selected a piece.  
"Who's the king?" Ruby called, and Crys held up her slip.

"Hmm…..I want…." Upon seeing Silver's warning glare, she decided, "I want this game to end."

**14. 1(Sequel) and 4(Commoner) are having a double battle.**

"Serperior! Leaf Blade!" Mei cried, and her starter obeyed.  
"Lopunny, dodge it with Bounce!" Platina called, and the Pokémon sprung away from the attack, then landing a critical hit on the grass starter.  
"Emboar! Take out the Lopunn-" Hugh began, but Diamond decided to play dirty.  
"Yo Hugh! Is that Team Plasma?"  
Hugh took off. "PLASMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
"GODDAMMIT HUGH!" Mei shrieked, as her Serperior and the confused Emboar fainted, ending the match.

**15. 5(Ferriswheel) and 9(Dualrival) meet your OC. Do they get along?**

"So you have a Zekrom too?" N gasped excitedly. "Yup." Delphi boasted, her Zekrom, Thunder, roaring in pride.  
"And a Glaceon….so peculiar…..Cheren muttered, examining Artemis. Artemis began to feel uncomfortable, though, so she froze Cheren solid.  
Delphi facepalmed. "Not again…."

* * *

**I'm not sorry.  
Drabbles to get my brain working.  
For all who're waiting for the next chapter of ****Art of Insanity****, don't worry it'll be done by next week, hopefully. (Plz go read it guys)**

**1. THE CAKE IS A LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
2. OTP FEELSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS lol Green wut happened  
3. Hugh+Plasma=rage. No question about it.  
4. I could so see that.  
5. PFFFFFFT that never really works….Ruby yu suck (Ruby: D:)  
6. No comment.  
7. …..huh.  
8. It's true after all. HGSS GREEN LEMME GO SEE REDDIE  
9. :/  
10. :P  
11. I didn't really wanna write this….  
12. Muahahahahahahahaha  
13. Rule 1 about Silver: when he glares at you don't do something stupid.  
14. Idk  
15. I think Mimi knows where this came from XD**

**That is all, and sorry for my slow updates! Life's a mess. So hope to get back to work soon!**


End file.
